The Great Battle
The Great Battle is the twelfth episode of the third season of Dinosaur Island. it was uploaded on July 25, 2015 and runs for 12 minutes 51 seconds. Plot It starts with the Utahraptor pack feasting on a freshly killed Triceratops. It then cuts to Blizzard who has healed from his injuries. It then shows Para and Stoneback who are feeding on Cycad plants. It then shows Katy who is getting a good drink from the watering hole. But The animals that are doing the absolute best right now are the Tyrannosaurs. Over the past couple of weeks, the pack has been hunting, scouting out territory, and Bloodtooth and Grant anyway, have been acting a little bit amorous. Perhaps new offspring are on the way for the pack. So despite how hard their journey was in the last episode, it was by far worth it. After all the territory scouting they have been doing lately, it appears that they have finally decided on this small patch of woodland, as their new nesting site. But there is something very special about this particular location. First of all, it quite resembles a woodland on the South side of the island where these Tyrannosaurs came from, the same place where the Utahraptors Razor and Violet nested in episodes two and 3 of this season, but there is something much more special about it than that. This place is the same woodland that Bloodtooth had her baby and her nest in Season 1. Bloodtooth still remembers when she fell off of this cliff in episode five of Season 1. Nigel and Grant then accompany her at the edge of the cliff. Bloodtooth and Grant leave to go out hunting while Nigel guards the newly acquired territory. It certainly doesn't take this pair of killers too long to locate a herbivore, with their selected victim being a female Amargasaurus, a bizarre Sauropod. She and Grant begin to creep closer, and they eventually launch out at it. The chase begins, and the Amargasaurus heads straight for the edge of the forest, and soon he breaks out of it. but Bloodtooth and Grant are not far behind. They make it to the Northern Grasslands, where it seems like the Amargasaurus has succeeded in outrunning the Tyrannosaurs. However it runs into Red Sail and his mate, and it is quickly dispatched. But the Tyrannosaurs still want a piece of that carcass, Bloodtooth and Grant are prepared to fight for the food, and to fight Red Sail and his mate. The iconic battle between Tyrannosaurus and Spinosaurus is about to begin, however this time, it is pack vs pack. Bloodtooth moves in and tackles Red Sail, viciously attacking each other, with Bloodtooth succeeding in biting Red Sails arm. Luckily for him, Bloodtooth breaks off the assault. She withdraws and makes an exceedingly fast charge towards Red Sail, however she has failed her attack, and she is grabbed by the throat. She luckily breaks free but is still badly injured. However, after Grant kills Red Sails mate, he breaks off the fight, and immediately attacks Grant, with Bloodtooth looking on. Bloodtooth and Red Sail stare each other down, but they will not fight, they now that they are too weak to go on in this battle, they are still very angry though, angry at each other, angry at all of what has happened here, but at the same time, they know that this battle took a mass amount of strength. This was an incredible fight, an incredible battle, and the two have come to a point of mutual respect towards each other. The two know that there is absolutely no point of going forward, and they part their separate ways. Bloodtooth moves back towards where her nest is. And when she eventually reaches it, she is greeted by her adult son, and last remaining pack member, Nigel. Appearing Characters * Razor * Violet * Switchblade * Blizzard * Para * Stoneback * Katy * Bloodtooth * Grant * Nigel * Red-Sail Category:Dinosaur Island Episodes Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Episodes